Si Fuera Otra la Historia
by Sade Yui Maxwell
Summary: YAOI! 1x2, 3x4, 5xOC Un poco UA. Mil disculpas si hay fechas que no coinciden... mi primer fic escrito! dejen Reviews! Los separaron, pero una oportunidad se presenta...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de nada más que de la trama de la historia. Si GW hubiese sido mío Reelena nunca hubiese hech aparición en la historia!

**Contenido:** Yaoi, AU…

**Parejas:** 01x02x01, 03x04, 05xOC, otros….

**Advertencia:** Fluff, fluff y más fluff! Futuro NC-17, Xover y otros que iré añadiendo conforme avance la historia.

**Summary:** Por 5 años los mantuvieron separados. Una oportunidad los reúne y los lleva a situaciones inesperadas. ¿Otra guerra? ¿Pero qué-?

Era un día muy bonito allá afuera, el sol más radiante que nunca, los pajaritos cantando y festejando los últimos días de verano. Todo indicaba que sería un día muy alegre para cualquiera… Salvo para cierto joven de larga y sedosa cabellera que se encontraba recostado sobre su cama…

Era su última semana de vacaciones… Duo se encontraba tirado en su cama. Hacía tiempo que llevaba despierto ahí. Sus ojos apuntaban involuntariamente hacia una fotografía que se encontraba encima de su velador. En ella se encontraban 5 chicos sonrientes, bueno dos, porque los otros tres estaban con una expresión de: 'dime algo y te mato'; de unos 14 o 15 años parados frente a 5 Gundams, unas máquinas asombrosamente grandes hechas de una aleación de metales y diamante llamada Gundamium. Aquellos días de guerra ya habían terminado, las colonias y la Tierra ya estaban, por fin, en paz. La foto fue tomada justo una semana antes de declarada la paz, el mismo día que terminó la guerra.

Los 5 pilotos habían decidido radicar en la Tierra. Inesperadamente, éstos habían regresado como héroes de la II Guerra, cosa poco contradictoria, dado que, bueno, muchas personas los consideraban algo peligrosos para la humanidad… ¿Por qué? Pues, en el tiempo transcurrido entre la primera guerra y la segunda, muchas personas los miraban con resentimiento, rencor, incredulidad… terroristas decían algunos. Ningún 'gracias' por haber conseguido por fin la paz, que ni siquiera era para ellos mismos, sino para las personas que vivían en las colonias y en la Tierra….

De nuevo había tenido esa horrible pesadilla que lo aquejaba desde la guerra. Desde esa vez que atacaron la mansión en L2…. Duo seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando unos leves toques en la puerta de su recámara lo sacaron de su estado pensativo. El oji-violeta parpadeó antes de contestar.

'Ya voy….' Dijo mientras se ponía de pie colocándose la bata de dormir encima. Ante de que pudiera llegar a la puerta se escuchó a la otra persona decir…

'Duo, hijo, baja ya que todo te estamos esperando para tomar desayuno…'. Era la voz de su querida madre. Sonriendo se dirigió hacia el baño. '¡Ya ma, ahorita bajo!…'. 'Comida…comida…comida…' pensaba Duo mientras se quitaba la ropa para meterse en la ducha. Había crecido unos 10 cm. desde el fin de la guerra. Su cuerpo no había perdido ese estado atlético ni la agilidad que lo caracterizaba. Su larga cabellera castaña iba amarrada en una trenza. Suspiró y se metió en la ducha de agua caliente.


	2. Trowa & Quatre I

Disclaimers, Resumenes, etc... en el prólogo!

Los 5 se habían separado al llegar a la Tierra. Al llega, cada uno se fue con sus respectivas familias a los 5 respectivos continentes, excepto Trowa que para ese entonces todavía no se sabía nada de su pasado. Duo, se fue a Estados Unidos; Heero, se fue a Australia; Wufei, se fue a China; y Quatre, muy amablemente, le ofreció a Trowa quedarse en la mansión que tenía en Turquía, hasta que averiguaran el paradero de la familia de Trowa…

_Un par de años__ después de su arribo a la Tierra…_

…. Sonó el teléfono del hall…

'¿Moshi, moshi?…' contestó una voz un tanto infantil. El que había contestado era un joven rubio de ojos aguamarina, de piel blanca y tersa, de mediana estatura. Llevaba un atuendo usual en él, una camisa rosa pálido que se le ceñía muy bien a su esbelta y atlética figura con los dos primeros botones abiertos, unos pantalones cafés que dejaban mostrar lo bien formadas que se encontraban sus largas y delgadas piernas. Este atuendo hacía resaltar el color aguamarina de sus ojos. Traía puestas unas sandalias negras muy frescas y su camisa traía las mangas dobladas hasta los codos debido al clima cálido en el que se encontraba.

'Buenos días,…. ¿Es la residencia de los Rabberba Winner?' preguntó una voz grave del otro lado del teléfono.

'Sí, señor…?…' preguntó Quatre algo extrañado, no era una voz que conociera, pero su instinto le decía que no era alguien de qué preocuparse. Quatre tenía una especie de sexto sentido, cuando era muy allegado a alguien, podía sentir el estado de ánimo de la otra persona sin necesidad de estar cerca. Además podía adivinar si la otra persona tenía buen corazón o no con solo mirarla o escucharla. De otro lado se escuchó la voz diciendo…

'Sebastian…… Sebastian Barton. ¿Se encuentra alguien de la familia Winner en la casa?…' preguntó a su vez el señor. Al escuchar el nombre de la persona que hablaba con él, se quedó de piedra. Había escuchado bien… pero esa persona dijo que se apellidaba ¿Barton? Se oyó un carraspeo del otro lado del teléfono. Quatre salió de su estado de estupefacción.

'Perdón, el sueño todavía no se me ha abandonado,…… je, je, je… Sí, soy Quatre,… Quatre Rabberba Winner' dijo sonriente el muchacho de ojos aguamarina. Del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó algo que se rompía.

'¿Señor, se encuentra bien?…' preguntó el muchacho preocupado al escuchar el ruido.

La pregunta del jovencito sacó al viejo Sebastian de su estado de sorpresa cuando escuchó el nombre del muchacho. De verdad, tenía una hermosa voz…. 'Ya me imagino por qué Trowa se quedó con ese muchacho…' pensó el viejo. Sabía de antemano que Quatre era un muchacho educado, preocupado, de una MUY buena familia…. En fin, en general, una muy buena e interesante persona.

'Joven Quatre, es un gusto conocerlo…. Me siento más tranquilo de saber que mi nieto se queda con usted…' dijo alegre el viejo. Ante esto Quatre se sorprendió muchísimo… 'Ni… ¿nieto?' pensó Quatre un poco sorprendido. Al señor se le escuchaba mayor, pero no tanto como para ser abuelo. 'Un momento… ¿Abuelo? ¿Nieto? ¿Barton?... No será que…'

'No señor, el placer es todo mío. Disculpe, con nieto se refiere a Trowa?' preguntó distraído.

'Pues claro, mi querido muchacho. Gracias por cuidar de él. De hecho, hace poco que me he enterado que tengo un nieto…' dijo Sebastian avergonzado. Quatre sonrió. Era bueno saber que Trowa no estaba completamente solo. Claro, los tenía a ellos, los pilotos, pero no era lo mismo… aunque estaban bastante cerca. Los muchachos se cuidaban entre ellos como hermanos. Eran los únicos que se entendían, dado que todos habían pasado por similares experiencias de vida o muerte.

'No se preocupe. Me alegra saber que Trowa tiene parientes que se preocupen por él. Siendo que por mucho tiempo ha andado por su cuenta…' respondió Quatre con tristeza. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el rubio se despertó de su ensimismamiento.

'¿Le paso con Trowa, señor Sebastian?…' dijo Quatre. Por algún motivo le dolía un poco el pecho de saber lo que podría pasar.

'Si no fuera mucha molestia, joven Quatre…. Quisiera agradecerle, nuevamente, por todo lo que ha venido haciendo por mi nieto…' dijo el señor en tono de disculpa.

'Señor Sebastian, no se preocupe. Trowa es mi mejor amigo, no lo iba a abandonar a su suerte… Solo quiero que sepa que yo estimo mucho a Trowa y sólo quiero que sea feliz. No sé cuáles habrán sido los motivos por los que Trowa terminó solo y sin pasado, pero me alegra mucho el tener a Trowa como amigo…….' Dijo Quatre sinceramente, sonriendo.

'………' el señor se había quedado anonadado al escuchar la confesión del muchacho. Sonrió, el chico se había enamorado de su nieto. No es que lo viera mal, al contrario, estaba feliz porque una persona de tan puro corazón quisiera a Trowa. Éste sonrió.

'Joven Quatre, usted quiere mucho a Trowa, ¿no?' dijo el viejo con picardía. Quatre se sonrojó ante aquel comentario. De verdad quería mucho a Trowa, pero no solo lo quería, lo amaba… pero no quería reconocerlo porque al hacerlo, su mente y corazón se atacaban de preguntas que hacía que le doliera el pecho.

'Yo… yo…' pero el señor lo cortó.

'No se preocupe joven, su secreto está seguro conmigo. Debo admitir que me encuentro muy feliz de que mi nieto sea tan afortunado de tener cerca personas como usted…' dijo el viejo tranquilamente. El leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Quatre se incrementó con lo dicho por el viejo. Suspiró aliviado. En ese momento Trowa bajaba por las escaleras buscando a Quatre……

Flash Back

Trowa y Quatre se encontraban en la recámara de éste último jugando una partida de ajedrez. Todo estaba tan silencioso, bueno pues, estaban jugando ajedrez, ¿no?…..¬¬'

'Quatre…' dijo Trowa así de la nada mirando hacia el tablero pensando en su siguiente movida… Bueno, por lo menos eso es lo que trataba de parecer… La verdad era que lo hacía para evitar que Quatre lo mire por dos cosas: (1) que no se de cuenta que estaba sonrojado por lo que estaba próximo a decir. (2) Sabía que si miraba a Quatre directo a los ojos podría adivinar muy fácilmente lo que sentía y no quería ver la expresión en sus ojos cuando se enterase. Ver reflejado en esas cuencas aguamarina ese sentimiento al que tanto miedo le tenía: el rechazo…

Quatre levantó la vista hacia la persona que lo había llamado. Trowa al parecer se veía muy concentrado en su siguiente jugada.

'Dime…' dijo Quatre con curiosidad en la voz. Su voz era tan inocente………. Trató de serenar su rostro y lo levantó para mirar a Quatre. Éste le devolvía la mirada con la inocencia que lo caracterizaba.

'Yo… yo… tengo algo que decirte… yo' pero fue cortado antes de que pudiera decir más. El teléfono había empezado a sonar.

'Voy a contestar… espérame. Ah! Y después me dices lo que tenias que decirme….' (N/a: Un toque redundante ¬¬ ¡que gran descubrimiento! ñ.ñ) dijo Quatre mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y desaparecía por ella.

'¡Diablos! Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle tuvo que sonar el maldito teléfono…'se reprendió en voz baja.

Habían pasado como 5 minutos y Quatre todavía no regresaba. '¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo que se demora tanto?!' pensó Trowa un poco irritado pero se sentía más preocupado por lo que le pudiera haber pasado a su ángel. Quatre no se encontraba muy bien de salud desde que había terminado la guerra. Pocos meses después habían atentado contra la vida de ese pequeño ángel. Quatre había recibido un balazo en su lado izquierdo. La bala no llegó a dañar órganos vitales, pero el árabe ya había perdido mucha sangre cuando llegó al hospital. A pesar de que los médicos le habían dicho que habían hecho todo lo que podían y que se iba a recuperar, algo en Quatre hacía parecer que no era así……

Recuerdo de Trowa…

Quatre se encontraba tendido en una cama del hospital privado de su familia. A su costado se encontraba un muchacho delgado de cabello castaño. Tenía el cabello tirado hacia adelante en un gran mechón que le tapaba la mitad de la cara.

Quatre se había levantado ya hacía largo rato. Había visto primero a aquel muchacho y sonreído para luego volver su cara hacia el techo…. Su mente viajaba hacia la borrosa escena del día anterior…

_Flash Back (2)_

_Había recibido una bala en el lado derecho del torso traspasando su delgado cuerpo. Seguía corriendo hasta que el dolor lo hizo detenerse en seco,… ya no lo seguían. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia, pero antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo, un brazo firme y tibio lo sostuvo por el pecho dándole una sensación de protección… Antes de caer en la inconciencia le vino a la mente las palabras que había escuchado de boca de su atacante, algo que lo hizo estremecerse de nueva cuenta…._

_¡¡Flash back!!_

'_Ustedes creen que la guerra ha terminado,…… pero no es así. Gracias a ustedes ahora podremos regresar y terminar lo que teníamos planeado hacer desde un comienzo……' dijo una voz fría y amenazadora dejando al muchacho desconcertado.……._

'_¿Gracias a nosotros? ¡¿Pero por qué?!… no entiendo…¡¡NO ENTIENDO!!…… Trowa ayúdame, por favor…… Trowa!... TROWA!!………' pensaba asustado Quatre mientras iba perdiendo el conocimiento._

_¡¡Fin Flash Back!!_

_Trowa se encontraba muy cerca de allí, luego sintió un pequeño dolor por sus costillas e inmediatamente fue reemplazado por confusión, miedo, tristeza…. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Salió corriendo en dirección hacia el lugar donde se habían escuchado los disparos. Lo que vio lo dejó helado…… Veía a Quatre correr pegado a la pared para no caerse, lo habían herido y estaba perdiendo bastante sangre. Luego vio al atacante, un sentimiento de ira e impotencia lo embargó. _

_El atacante se había colocado en posición para atestarle el último golpe a aquella hermosa criatura que había sido herida. Pero no pudo culminar con su misión, alguien se le había acercado por la espalda y le había atestado un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Lo único que vio antes de caer inconsciente fueron un par de ojos color jade que lo miraban gélidamente, sintió como su corazón se fue congelando con sólo esa mirada……_

_Trowa corrió hasta donde estaba Quatre antes de que éste último cayera de bruces, inconsciente. Las personas que pasaban por ahí, al despertarse de su estupefacción llamaron a la policía y a los paramédicos para que atendieran al joven rubio. Al poco tiempo llegó la policía con la ambulancia. Después de presionar la herida con una tira de su ropa, vendándolo ligeramente para evitar que sangre más, Trowa cargó a Quatre en brazos hasta la ambulancia más cercana, pero fue interceptado por un policía. _

'_Joven Barton, que vamos a hacer con 'eso'…'dijo el policía señalando a un cuerpo que se encontraba en el suelo cerca de ellos. _

'_Él fue quien le disparó a Quatre,…… llévenlo a la comisaría. Después pasaré por ahí a interrogarlo…' dijo Trowa en tono serio mirando de reojo al cuerpo que yacía tirado en el suelo. Luego posó su mirada en el pálido rostro de Quatre con una ternura que el policía jamás había visto. Un par de cristalinas lágrimas se escaparon de las orbes color jade cayendo sobre el rostro de ese pequeño trozo de cielo que yacía herido e inconsciente en sus brazos. Caminó silenciosamente hasta la ambulancia y colocó a Quatre en la camilla……._

_Fin del Flash Back (2)_

_Trowa abrió los ojos y se encontró con un Quatre sentado en la cama desayunando…. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá dormido?……. Ahora se encontraba mirando el rostro de la persona que amaba y que podía haber perdido……. Le sonreía como siempre, una sonrisa tan fresca, dulce, reconfortante……. _

'_Baka……. Me preocupaste demasiado……' le dijo Trowa en forma de reproche pero sonriendo. _

'_Gomen, ne……' dijo Quatre, también sonriendo y un poco sonrojado. Trowa nunca se había dirigido a él de esa manera y, aún más, había sonreído… para él…. Aunque había algo que todavía rondaba por su cabeza… ese __**algo**__ que dijo __**esa**__ persona……_

'_Trowa… ayer la persona que me disparó me dijo algo que me ha estado preocupando desde hace ya un buen tiempo……' dijo Quatre mirando a sus manos que se encontraban sobre sus piernas. 'Él me dijo que la guerra no había terminado, que por nuestra culpa… que por nuestra culpa esta empezaría de nuevo…' su voz se quebró y dos grandes y cristalinas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del muchacho de ojos aguamarina…. Empezó a sollozar, cuando sintió algo cálido que lo envolvía y una voz suave que trataba de calmarlo._

_Trowa abrazó a Quatre, atrayendo la cabeza del joven rubio hacia su pecho…_

'_Quatre, la guerra YA terminó. No te preocupes,…' lo abrazó más fuerte hacia si tratando de no empeorar la herida. _

'_Pero… y… que pasaría si es cierto……. Que pasaría si verdad… si obviamos algún detalle que…… pueda…' sus sollozos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. Agarró a Trowa por la camisa y lo jaló hacia si. Trowa incrementó el abrazo y empezó a acariciar los suaves cabellos de su amigo para tratar de calmarlo. Poco a poco los sollozos se fueron apagando y el sueño se apoderó del cuerpo del pequeño Quatre. Trowa depositó suavemente a Quatre de nuevo en la cama y lo tapó. Cuando se disponía a irse alguien lo agarró por la muñeca. Volteó para encontrarse con un sonrojado y sonriente Quatre, su sonrisa era débil pero cariñosa._

'_Si no fuera… mucha molestia… podrías quedarte un rato más… por lo menos hasta que me duerma… por favor, Trowa…' esbozó una tímida sonrisa. A Trowa no le quedó otra que aceptar la petición que el rubio le hacía. Sentía un cariño especial hacia aquel muchacho de apariencia débil. _

_Fin del recuerdo de Trowa…_

Desde ese entonces, Quatre tendía a desmayarse con cierta frecuencia. Lo médicos no podían dar todavía con la razón de los desmayos. Al parecer la bala contenía una sustancia que, los médicos suponen, habría debilitado las defensas del árabe generando los desmayos. Sin embargo, no estaban seguros de ello, dado que al hacer un análisis de la sustancia el sistema no podía dar con los componentes de la misma. El 'curandero' de la familia le recetó a Quatre un brebaje que disminuiría los efectos del veneno, pero que no lo eliminaría de su cuerpo…

Se levantó del suelo y salió por la puerta, por donde Quatre hubiera desaparecido minutos antes… Caminó por el pasillo que daba a los escalones para llegar al hall, donde se hallaba el teléfono. Al llegar al borde superior de las escaleras, vio a su ángel hablando todavía por teléfono. No pudo evitar reprimir un suspiro de alivio al verlo bien… Más, sin embargo, algo en su cara le hizo pararse en seco… Las mejillas de su bello ángel estaban teñidas de un leve tono carmesí y su vista se veía apenada…

'¡¿Pero qué diablos…?!' pensó Trowa mientras bajaba las escaleras. Su rostro se mantenía sereno al igual que su andar, sin embargo por dentro estaba mandando al séptimo infierno a aquel que hacía sonrojar a su ángel.

Fin del Flash Back

Quatre se quedó mirando un rato a Trowa que iba bajando por las escaleras. Se sonrojó aún más y sonrió.

'Alguien quiere hablar contigo…… al parecer es una buena persona…' dijo Quatre, lo que dejó a Trowa visiblemente sorprendido. Pero había algo en la mirada de Quatre que lo hizo dudar… Sus ojos se veían tristes…

'Voy a estar dando vueltas por el jardín…' añadió antes de que Trowa pudiese decir algo. Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta principal hacia los jardines evitando que Trowa lo detuviese y se diera cuenta que un par de lágrimas traviesas acariciaran su rostro resbalando por él, hasta caer al suelo...

Trowa por su parte, estaba un poco dubitativo, receloso y sorprendido por la reacción del rubio. Bajó hasta el hall y se dirigió al teléfono, lo tomó y se lo puso en la oreja.

'Si, diga…' dijo Trowa en tono monótono. La persona del otro lado dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Trowa.

'Hola,… mmmm… me supongo que tu eres Trowa, ¿verdad?' dijo la voz de un hombre mayor del otro lado del teléfono.

'Sí…. Y ¿usted es?…' preguntó Trowa con el mismo tono monótono.

'Ay! Mi querido niño, me olvidé presentarme…' dijo el señor. 'La edad……' . pensó Trowa… 'Soy Sebastian,… Sebastian Barton, tu abuelo…' dijo el señor. Los ojos de Trowa se abrieron por la sorpresa… 'Eso sí que es nuevo…' pensó Trowa mientras se recuperaba del shock, aún así no dejó su semblante frío y calculador, por lo que fue directo al grano… u.u'

'Sr. Barton, mil disculpas por lo que le voy a preguntar… ¿no cree que exista la posibilidad de que yo no sea su nieto biológico?' preguntó Trowa en el mismo tono que mantenía desde el principio. 'Digo… yo no me llamo Trowa Barton, es sólo un nombre que alguien me puso al ver que no tenía ni nombre ni apellido.' Terminó. Esperó a la reacción de la otra persona que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono. Pero lo que recibió no se lo esperaba……

'jejeje… Ay… mi querido niño. Ahí es donde estás mal. Pero bueno, bueno… te voy a explicar…' dijo el viejo entre risas, hacía tiempo que no se reía así… Ay, pero que ocurrencias las del niño…

'Señor, por favor no me llame niño. Hace tiempo que dejé de ser niño…' se quedó callado por un momento. Bajó un poco la cabeza, su flequillo tapando esas orbes color jade.

'Trowa… tú siempre vas a ser mi querido niño, aunque recién te vaya conociendo. Eres la única familia que me queda…' dijo Sebastian con nostalgia. Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que Sebastian habló de nuevo. 'Ah! Y tú no me llames señor, por favor…. Dime Sebastian, ya que no estoy tan viejo para que me digan abuelo…' dijo tranquilamente su 'ahora' abuelo. 'Trowa, no te preocupes. Lo tengo confirmado por los análisis de sangre que mandé a hacer a uno de nuestro laboratorios hace un par de semanas.' dijo el abuelo.

'Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Sebastian?' dijo Trowa. Ésta

'Sí, claro!…' dijo eufórico Sebastian.

'Eto… ¿Cómo consiguió mis muestras de sangre?' preguntó Trowa un poco curioso por saber la respuesta.

'Ay, mi querido niño… cuando tú naciste me encargué de sacar algunas muestras de sangre, por si acaso…. Además, para la organización que trabajaban tú y los demás pilotos, también tenían tus muestras de sangre y cabellos. Yo solo las pedí prestado ya que soy uno de los científicos que ayudó a construir los gundams…. Lo que te quería decir era si quisieras venirte a vivir conmigo a mi casa en Grecia. Todavía podrás ver a tu amigo, no te preocupes, pero quisiera que vinieras. Pero bueno, es tu decisión muchacho… llámame en un par de días y me comentas tu decisión… ¡nos vemos!' y colgó.

Trowa estaba petrificado, nunca había escuchado a una persona que se comporte así y menos a una persona, ejem… ya adulta…. Salió de la casa por la puerta principal en busca de Quatre.

Quatre se encontraba sentado en los columpios bajo un viejo roble con la mirada apuntando al cielo. Los rayos del sol pasaban a duras penas a través de la frondosa copa. Una suave brisa removió un poco el cabello de ambos, Quatre al sentir que alguien venía, giró la cabeza con una radiante sonrisa. Trowa se sentó en el columpio que quedaba… 'A pesar de que tenemos la misma edad, él sigue pareciéndose mucho a un niño… Tierno, inocente y hermoso…'. Meneó la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio que lo veía con algo de preocupación. Al ver esto sonrió, no quería preocuparlo… por lo menos no antes de tiempo.

'Al parecer ese señor es mi verdadero abuelo…' dijo Trowa un tanto triste. No se quería separar de aquella personita que le alegraba el día. Quatre lo miró tratando de esbozar la mejor sonrisa que pudo, pero en el fondo él no quería que Trowa se fuera, no ahora que lo tenía tan cerca…

'¡Ah!…. ¡que bueno!' dijo Quatre tratando de ser eufórico. '¿Y?… ¿Qué mas te dijo?…' preguntó temiendo ya la respuesta.

'Me pidió que fuera a vivir con él…. A Grecia…' dijo Trowa ya mirando hacia otro lado.

'Ahhh…………' dijo Quatre. 'y… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?…' preguntó tratando de sonar curioso, pero, de verdad, le dolía que Trowa se fuera y lo dejara… como al comienzo… solo…. Al pensar esto no pudo evitar que una, sólo una lágrima se deslizara por sus mejillas…. Se limpió rápidamente la lágrima, como si una pelusita le hubiera caído en el ojo. Él también miró para otro lado.

'Trowa…'…

'Quatre…' dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se sonrojaron sin dirigirse la mirada.

'Tú primero…' dijo Quatre amablemente.

'Bueno… yo… no, tú primero…' dijo Trowa rascándose la nuca.

'Eto…… me alegra mucho que hayas podido encontrar a tu familia…' Dijo Quatre tratando de sonar verdaderamente feliz. De verdad estaba feliz por Trowa, pero… aún así. Se miraron a los ojos.

'Sí… a mi también…. Aunque siento que algo me va a hacer falta.' dijo esto mirando a Quatre a los ojos fijamente. Este último se sonrojó por la forma en que el oji-verde lo miró. Como explicarlo…. No tenía la misma expresión en la cara de siempre, había cierto brillo en esos ojos que los hacía ver más hermosos…….

Quatre sintió un impulso de abrazar a su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera contenerse, ya se había abalanzado contra Trowa y se había puesto a sollozar…

'…Trowa… lo siento mucho! snif, snif Debería estar feliz de que puedas reunirte con tu familia… De verdad lo estoy… pero… pero… el corazón me duele tanto al pensar de que te vas a ir… yo… yo…'pero no pudo decir nada más…

Trowa le había devuelto el abrazo y le pasaba una mano por la cabeza…

'Quatre… espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer… pero sinceramente ya no aguanto más…' dijo Trowa. Cogió a Quatre con una mano por la barbilla y la otra bajó hasta su cintura. Quatre pensó que Trowa le iba a propinar un golpe y cerró los ojos preparándose para lo inevitable. Hasta que sintió algo suave posarse en sus labios. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio a Trowa frente a él. Lo estaba besando… Eso que sólo lo había visto en sueños… le estaba pasando, justo ahora, en ese preciso momento…

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos… No, no eran lagrimas de tristeza… eran lágrimas de felicidad, de saber que tu amor es correspondido…. Quatre cerró los ojos y respondió el beso…

Después de un rato, se separaron, renuentes, por falta de aire…

'Quatre, yo… lo siento…' dijo Trowa con algo de tristeza. Quatre lo miró sorprendido, negó con la cabeza suavemente y sonrió. Puso una mano en la mejilla del moreno haciendo que lo mirase.

'Trowa… no te disculpes… no hay por que disculparse… yo… Trowa, yo… hay algo que quería decirte… desde hace tiempo… tú eres mi mejor amigo… pero yo… yo… yo, Te amo…' le dijo Quatre con una sonrisa angelical y un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas.

Trowa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no podía creer que, ese sueño que creía imposible, se le estuviera cumpliendo… Abrazó fuertemente el frágil cuerpo de Quatre. Sonrió, como nunca había sonreído…. Estaba muy feliz por las palabras del chico rubio.

'Arigatō, Quatre… yo también te amo…' dijo Trowa con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro… (N/a: …. ¡llamen a una ambulancia! La autora acaba de sufrir un shock emocional… 'es que la sonrisa se vería tan impactante… ahhhh….')

Quatre estaba un poco aturdido por la reacción de su amigo… ¿Se podría decir que, ahora son más que sólo amigos?… Bueno, se besaron y confesaron sus sentimientos, ¿no?

'Trowa… nosotros… ¿Qué somos ahora?…' preguntó Quatre sin deshacer el abrazo, se sentía tan cómodo ahí, en brazos de la persona que amaba… Su cabeza yacía recostada en el pecho del más alto, ambos seguían abrazados en los columpios….

'No lo sé,… dejemos que el tiempo nos lo diga…' dijo Trowa filosóficamente… u.ú……… Quatre se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió… No entendió muy bien lo que dijo Trowa, pero se contentaba de que sintieran lo mismo.

Trowa se fue una semana después. La casa de su abuelo se encontraba a las afueras de Tinos, Grecia, cerca de la playa. De noche, en el horizonte, se podía ver las luces del puerto turco de Éfeso donde Quatre se encontraba en ese momento.

La casona de su abuelo se encontraba en una leve colina con la vista a la playa. Había una escalera de piedra blanca que desciende hasta la playa.

'Hijo… quiero hacerte una pregunta…' dijo el abuelo mirando hacia Trowa, mientras el lujoso carro se detenía frente a una enorme, pero hermosa casa.

'Claro, abuelo…' dijo Trowa. Había estado pensando en cuándo volvería a ver a su querido Quatre.

'Este… ¿Te gustan los animales…?' preguntó el viejo con curiosidad. Trowa se sorprendió por la pregunta del adulto, pero sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Le gustaban mucho los animales.

'Sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?…' dijo Trowa… 'El viejo se trae algo entre manos…'. Sacudió la cabeza y salió. En el momento en el que salía del auto, una jauría de golden retrievers se abalanzó contra ellos. Los perros tiraron al suelo a Trowa y empezaron a lamerle la cara. Trowa no le quedó otra más que jugar con ellos. Se divertía jugando con aquellos animalitos que siempre estaban dispuestos a hacer compañía… 'Es verdad, el perro sí es el mejor amigo y compañero del hombre, aparte de cualquier felino, claro…' pensó Trowa mientras se daba un baño después de haber jugado con los perros… No es que no le gustaran los perros, los adoraba, pero prefería los felinos y mientras más grandes, mejor….

Notas del autor

Gracias por leer!

Hagan click al botoncito! Y dejen su REVIEW!


	3. Heero I

Dos años después, en otra parte del mundo, Heero se encontraba en la casa de su tía, quien lo había criado desde pequeño. Sus padres murieron en un accidente en la carretera. Era hijo único, por lo que se quedó en casa de esta. Ann, su tía, nunca pudo tener hijos, pero, a pesar de todo, su esposo la amaba de todo corazón.

En el testamento, sus padres mencionaban que si en caso de que ambos perdieran la vida, su hijo, Heero, se quedaría con su hermana Ann y su esposo. Además de la cadena de Hospitales privados alrededor del globo. Al ser ese el deseo de su querida hermana, Ann crió a Heero como si fuera su propio hijo. Ann y la madre de Heero eran gemelas, por lo tanto, muy unidas y fácilmente se la podía confundir con la verdadera madre del muchacho de ojos azul cobalto. Ambas provenían de una poderosa familia brasilera, por lo que su belleza rayaba en lo impactante, Ann y Jo da Bahía. La familia da Bahía era accionista mayoritaria de una cadena de farmacéuticos naturales en Latinoamérica…

Heero no había sido siempre ese chico frío y serio. Cuando niño, él solía ser muy preocupado y tierno, aunque rara vez se le veía sonreír. Hasta que a los 4 años se perdió y fue expuesto como conejillo de indias de los científicos de las colonias.

En ese momento, Heero se encontraba paseando por el enorme jardín que había en la casa. Sin embargo, su vista quedó fija en un punto del jardín. Sin miramientos, se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Al llegar se dio con la sorpresa de encontrar un ramillete de orquídeas color amatista…. No pudo evitar en pensar en el baka trenzado que constantemente se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

No pudo evitar que la cabeza se le llenara de recuerdos………

888888888888

Heero se encontraba en su cuarto esperando a que lo llamaran para la siguiente misión. Ya le habían avisado que se reuniría con los demás pilotos de los Gundams. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta…

'Adelante…' dijo Heero en tono frío y seco.

'Joven Yuy… ya es la hora…' dijo el oficial del otro lado de la puerta. Heero contuvo el reflejo de suspirar. El ojicobalto iba con la misma ropa casual de siempre… un polo sin mangas verde, un spandex negro y zapatillas de deporte. Bajó hasta el cuarto de conferencias donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Tocó la puerta…

'Permiso para entrar, señor' Dijo en voz monótona y fría.

'Adelante, Heero…'respondió la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. 'Siéntate, por favor…' dijo amablemente el comandante. El comandante era un joven, no mucho mayor que él, de larga cabellera rubia, piel bronceada y ojos celestes como el cielo de verano.

Se encontraba en una amplia habitación de paredes de metal. Había una mesa ovalada en medio con cinco sillas y una gran pantalla al fondo de la habitación. Heero tomó asiento y esperó. Cada silla tenía un número en el respaldar. Heero se sentó en la silla que tenía el número 1 en el respaldar.

El primero en llegar, había sido un joven rubio de mediana estatura, de ojos aguamarina y piel blanca. Llevaba un atuendo muy casual… una camisa palo rosa pálido, un chaleco entre violáceo y azul acero, un pantalón de drill color caqui y zapatos marrones de cuero.

'Buenos…*miró su reloj*… días' saludó cortésmente y se sentó a dos asientos de Heero hacia la izquierda. Poco después, llegó un joven de piel trigueña, ojos verde jade y pelo castaño casi marrón. Llevaba el pelo peinado hacia un lado, de tal forma que parecía que tenía un enorme cerquillo hacia un lado de la cara. Llevaba un polo manga larga azul, un par de jeans y zapatos de tela azules acero. Inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo y se sentó a la derecha del rubio.

En el momento en el que el chico de peinado extraño se sentaba, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Por ella entro un muchacho de cabellos y ojos negros. Llevaba un atuendo típico chino… la camiseta de manga larga con cuello alto y redondo y un pantalón de hilo. Ambas partes eran de color blanco, ocasionando que el color de los ojos y pelo se notara aún más. Éste, se sentó en la última silla, a la izquierda del chico de ojos aguamarina.

888888888

La paciencia se les estaba acabando y el último de los muchachos todavía no llegaba. El chico rubio suspiró y meneó la cabeza en señal de resignación. Él y el último chico se conocían desde niños…. Sus madres eran muy unidas, casi como hermanas.

Por fin, cuando ya todos los presentes se empezaron a aburrir y se movían inquietos en sus sillas, la puerta se abrió por última vez…

Todos levantaron la mirada para ver al culpable de su espera… un chico alto y delgado se asomó por la puerta, un tanto nervioso…

'Gomen ne…. Es que me quedé dormidooooooo…' dijo el muchacho de larga y castaña cabellera en un bostezo reprimido. Esboza una enorme sonrisa; Heero estaba estupefacto, por un momento pensó que era una mujer, sino fuera por las ropas que llevaba, de seguro que hasta tú lo hubieses confundido. Era un chico alto de piel clara; llevaba su larga y brillante cabellera atada en una trenza que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas. Llevaba un traje negro que se le ceñía muy bien al cuerpo dejando ver su contextura atlética y muy bien formada. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Heero, fueron esos ojos amatistas que irradiaban… un brillo propio. Ya los había visto antes… ese día en el que intentó matar a Reelena…

Éste se sentó en el asiento vacío que quedaba al costado de Heero. _Baka_ pensó Heero, mientras que ese muchacho se sentaba a su costado. Claro que Heero pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa y su semblante frío no se inmutó al ver al chico de larga cabellera y joyas amatistas.

'Bueno… chicos, por favor preséntense… Heero, tú primero por favor…' dijo el comandante. Heero asintió con al cabeza y se levantó.

'Heero Yuy. Tengo 15 años y vengo de L1.' esto lo dijo más por rutina que por otra cosa, y se sentó. Luego se presentó el 'baka trenzado'…

'¡Hola! Soy Duo, Duo Maxwell. ¡Mucho gusto! Yo tengo… ah! Si ya recuerdo, tengo 14 años y vengo de L2. Bueno en realidad no me acuerdo, pero he vivido ahí desde que tengo memoria.' dijo el trenzado esbozando una enorme sonrisa infantil. A éste le siguió el muchacho de ojos color jade…

'Trowa Barton. Tengo 15 años y vengo de L3' dijo Trowa con la emoción de un sepulturero. .û

'Yo soy Quatre Winner. Es un placer conocerlos… tengo 14 años y vengo de L4' dijo Quatre educadamente con una dulce sonrisa. _Siempre tan correcto, Q-chan…_ pensó el trenzado divertido y le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo. Desde esa vez que se encontraron en L2 cuando eran niños, Quatre había sido su único amigo. Por último se presentó el chino de cabellos oscuros…

'Yo soy Wufei, Wufei Chang; tengo 15 años y vengo de L5' dijo el chino en tono serio y seco.

Desde ese día empezaron las travesías de estos cinco chicos que, con el tiempo, lograron formar lazos de amistad muy sólidos y quizá no sólo de amistad………

8888888888

Heero se sentó en el grass sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando aquellos años en las que sólo eran ellos 5… antes de encontrar a sus familias de sangre.

8888888888

Ese día, era el último día que combatirían. Habían librado una ardua batalla por la paz, durante casi todo un año.

Se había dado la alerta de que las tropas enemigas se acercaban a la nave donde se encontraban los cinco chicos que piloteaban los Gundams…. Uno de ellos, Heero Yuy, como siempre con su afán medio suicida, había salido antes que los otros Gundams, en su siempre fiel Wing Zero. Duo que conocía muy bien a su gélido amigo, sin que lo notara, había ido en pos de él.

Las bajas enemigas eran enormes, y eso que solo peleaban con 'un' Gundam, el otro había pasado desapercibido. La especialidad de Duo y de su Deathscythe era el camuflaje. El gundam de Duo poseía un sistema de camuflaje, una hoz de láser verde, armadura negra, un gran escudo negro aprueba de todo y 'alas' de metal negras.

Al poco tiempo, el resto de Gundams llegaron para ayudar a sus amigos. Quatre, que sabía muy bien como era Duo, se comunicó con él.

'Duo… ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo que están aquí?' pregunto en forma de reprimenda Quatre viendo el rostro de su amigo por la pantalla.

'¡Q-chan! ¡Hola! Eto… ¿aquí?… como hace diez minutos…. Es que el idiota ese siempre sale antes y se lleva toda la diversión, el muy egoísta! Además con la cabeza y corazón de piedra que tiene él, quien sabe qué hará esta vez…!' dijo Duo un poco indignado y enojado. Era cierto, su amigo Heero siempre tenía ideas locas en la cabeza y todos lo sabían muy bien. Quatre le sonreía a su amigo, sabía como se preocupaba por los demás, él siempre anteponía la felicidad de otros antes que la suya. Su cara siempre iba adornada con esa enorme e infantil sonrisa, incluso cuando peleaban. Sabía que a su amigo le gustaba mucho el peligro, pero eso no había evitado que fuese capturado incontables veces. Aunque muchas otras veces, él había escapado solo y los había ido a ayudar. Todos habían aprendido a esconder sus emociones durante el campo de batalla, ahí ellos eran soldados de hierro, tanto por fuera como por adentro. Aunque había veces en las que no podían evitar sentir dolor cuando estaban a punto de perder a sus amigos o cuando recuerdan todas aquellas personas que han muerto por su culpa….

De pronto se escuchó una enorme explosión…. El enemigo había, por accidente, disparado a una nave que había quedado vacía e inoperable /basura espacial/ de la batalla anterior. La nave había hecho una gran explosión y parte de esta se dirigía a la tierra. La nave era enorme, al igual que el pedazo desprendido con la explosión, que se estrellaría contra la Tierra. Si llegara a estrellarse, el planeta sufriría un radical cambio climático que afectaría por completo el ecosistema terrestre.

Heero se dio cuenta de eso y se abalanzó contra la nave, colocándose debajo de ella para poder destruirla con su cañón. Duo se percató de lo que su suicida amigo intentaba hacer y fue en su ayuda.

Los gundams habían sido remodelados para poder aguantar el descenso a la tierra. Pero en la posición como estaba Heero más el impacto que se origina cuando se dispara el cañón, el Wing Zero no iba a poder aguantar la caída. Duo se colocó detrás de Heero, dándole la espalda. Todos los otros gundams habían puesto el audio en ON para mantenerse al tanto de lo que sucedía mientras seguían combatiendo a los enemigos que parecían salir de la nada.

'BAKA!!!! ¡¿Que mierda estás haciendo?!… ' Le gritó Heero por el audio del gundam. En eso apareció en la pantalla el rostro sonriente de Duo. Le sacó la lengua… Heero estaba impávido por las acciones de su amigo.

'TÚ eres el baka… tú eres el que siempre hace las cosas sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás… ¡¿QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE TODOS NOS PREOCUPAMOS POR TI?!… no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros y nos sentiríamos muy mal si tu murieras…' dijo Duo mirando al suelo. Un par de lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos fueron percibidas por el chico de ojos azul cobalto… No sabía por qué, pero ver al trenzado llorar le afectaba tanto, sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba con sólo ese par de solitarias lágrimas.

'Duo… yo… lo siento… es que…' no sabía que decir, su mente estaba en blanco por las palabras del chico trenzado y porque no estaba acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos. Duo se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Movió la cabeza…

'hm-nm… no tienes por qué disculparte… Me alegro de que nos hayas comprendido… Bien, ahora nuestra mayor preocupación debería ser esa cosa que está por caernos encima…'dijo Duo en tono divertido. Le gustaba el peligro, pero estaba feliz de que el soldadito de plomo los considerase sus amigos. Heero preparó su arma, esperó que cargue y presionó el gatillo… hubo una enorme explosión en la que la nave quedó desintegrada y los dos amigos fueron atraídos por el campo gravitacional de la tierra…

'Duo…' dijo Heero.

'hn… dime' respondió Duo que estaba concentrado en que el escudo que los protegía no se le escapara por las manos.

'Yo… este… gracias' dijo en un murmuro casi inaudible. Duo se hubiera caído de espaldas si es que no estuviera en su gundam. El soldado perfecto le estaba dando las gracias… Eso era increíble.

'Espera, espera que saco mi grabadora… podrías decir lo último nuevamente… XD' dijo Duo divertido, no le gustaban ese tipo de situaciones… este, incómodas.

'BAKA!!!!… Huye mientras puedes… No tendrías por qué estar aquí… si ya se que me dijiste pero… yo…' dijo Heero antes de que el trenzado abra la boca. Esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja mientras agachaba la cabeza… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba preocupado de perder a ese baka trenzado? ¿Por qué sentía esa extraña presión en el pecho cuando pensó que iba a perder a Duo?… meneó la cabeza y la levantó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

'Heero… yo… yo quiero estar contigo hasta el final… amigo… no te voy a abandonar y dejar morir solo, menos aún cuando sé que te puedo ayudar y salir vivos de esta los dos, ¿no crees?' dijo Duo mirando directamente a los ojos del morocho. Lo que más sorprendió al de ojos azul cobalto fue ver un par de silenciosas lágrimas que recorrían la cara del muchacho de piel blanca. ¿Estaba llorando… por él? Ahora sí que estaba completamente confundido… No entendía nada…

Duo sonrió de la manera más dulce que pudo y cortó la comunicación. Suspiró… de verdad quería estar con él y darle hasta el más mínimo apoyo… Quería decirle lo que sentía, pero algo en su garganta no se lo permitía…

Heero se quedó idiotizado después de ver aquella sonrisa… Era la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Ni siquiera las de Reelena cuando trataba de reconfortarlo habían tenido semejante efecto… Oh sí, Heero sabía muy bien lo que esa loca oxigenada quería con él, pero nunca le dio un respuesta como para que la chica se ilusionara con él. Reelena era una chica simpática, muy amable, correcta, pero no llamaba la atención de Heero. No como lo hacía esa personita de ojos amatistas, sonrisa radiante y que representaba el sarcasmo personalizado…. Siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas rápidamente, cada vez que le sonreía sentía algo raro en su estómago, pero de eso habrá sido hace un tiempo…

888888888

Un día que estaban de misión y de casualidad, Heero terminó encima de Duo. Se habían mirado durante un buen rato. Duo se perdió en la profundidad de esos ojos azul cobalto; y Heero, a su vez, se perdió en ese brillo amatista que salía de los ojos del trenzado. Ahí comenzó todo…

888888888

En el momento en el que Duo cortó la comunicación, Heero había abierto la boca para decirle algo al pelilargo… Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza… 'Yo… también quiero estar contigo…'. Volteó su Gundam, dándole la cara a la espalda del Gundam de Duo. Abrazó al DeathScythe por la cintura para que a la hora que cayeran, no estuvieran tan lejos el uno del otro, porque lo mismo le pasó por la cabeza a Duo antes de sentir el abrazo del Wing Zero. Pero no reclamó, por primera vez desde que se conocían, porque sabía que Heero le iba dar una respuesta bastante obvia… _no, idiota, es para que a la hora de aterrizar no caigamos muy lejos el uno del otro, sino sería mucho trabajo para la guardia costera, ¿no crees?_ pensó Duo lo que podría haber dicho Heero… Sonrió, se conocían tan bien que hasta daba miedo. No quedaba mucho tiempo para que impactaran en el inmenso océano… de pronto se escuchó un sonido… la cara de Heero apareció en su pantalla, se le veía algo preocupado. Bueno de hecho lo estaba porque conociendo a su baka amigo esperaba un reclamo o algo por sus acciones de hace un rato.

'Heero, pasa algo…' preguntó algo preocupado a su amigo. Aunque por dentro sonreía, sabía que él esperaba que reclamara o algo, pero no!…

'No… nada…' dijo Heero y con esto cortó la comunicación. El resto del trayecto, que fue corto, pasó en silencio. De repente Duo empezó a sentirse un poco mareado, no había comido desde ayer y con las justas pudo dormir… poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento, justo antes del impacto.

88888888

Heero puso los comunicadores en ON junto con la pantalla, justo después de que se recuperara del impacto y lo que vio lo dejó atónito. Por una parte, porque era la imagen más hermosa que había visto… el muchacho de tez clara tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabeza ladeaba hacia un costado, la larga trenza caía por uno de sus hombros. Sus labios levemente abiertos, el cerquillo le caía hacia un lado de la cara… Su cuello terso y blanco se veía apetitoso. Sacudió la cabeza para retirar todos esos pensamientos.

Por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que el trenzado no respondía a haber llamado su nombre varias veces. Heero pensó que lo perdía, por eso al ver que no había una respuesta, se preocupó con demasía. Salió de su gundam y se dirigió hacia el DeathScythe. Abrió la compuerta del piloto y entró. Una brisa movió suavemente el cabello de ambos. La imagen que había visto por la pantalla de su Gundam no se comparaba con la que en esos momentos Heero vio…. Al momento de abrir la compuerta, unos débiles rayos de luz inundaron la pequeña cabina. Cuando los rayos llegaron a la cara del trenzado, parecía como si un ángel yaciera ahí, descansando plácidamente. Se acercó a él lentamente, colocó una mano en una de las mejillas del muchacho. _Que suave es…_ pensó Heero. Con la que tenía libre buscó su pulso. Era un poco lento, indicando que había perdido el conocimiento. Con la misma mano le dio suaves golpecitos para ver si reaccionaba, pero al no tener ninguna respuesta, lo levantó en brazos. _Que ligero está… Y huele muy bien por cierto…_ pensó Heero, ya sin reprimir sus pensamientos. Lo amaba… aunque no sabía el significado de la palabra, sabía que era la correcta para expresar lo que corría por sus venas dando le vida a su estoico cuerpo. Qué se le podía hacer. Ese baka trenzado lo tenía hechizado. Lo llevó hasta el Wing Zero, porque la cabina del Deathscythe se estaba llenando agua, pero Heero calculaba que aguantaría hasta que llegara el equipo de rescate. Una vez dentro de la cabina del Wing Zero, Heero recostó a Duo en su pecho con una mano sobre los hombros y la otra acariciando la cabeza de su amigo.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos…. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Lentamente fue recordando cada uno de los sucesos, pero lo que más le extrañó fue que no estaba en la cabina de su gundam y la otra que se encontraba recostado sobre algo tibio, reconfortante que se movía acompasadamente… un momentito! ¡¿Se movía?! Lentamente levantó la cabeza y se dio la sorpresa de que un par de orbes azul cobalto le devolvía la mirada.

'Ya te levantaste, dormilón… Perdiste la conciencia por falta de sueño y alimento…' dijo Heero en ese mismo tono frío de siempre. Duo se decepcionó un poco por la actitud de su amigo hacia él. Volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el firme pecho de Heero. De repente sintió que algo se apoyaba en su cabeza, Heero había apoyado la mejilla en su cabeza. Sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte…

'Baka…' le dijo Heero en voz baja sólo que esta vez no era esa voz fría que generalmente usaba con él, sino que sonaba un tanto preocupada y aliviada. '¿Porqué siempre actúas sin pensar, Duo…?' esta vez su voz sonaba cálida, tierna… Duo estaba más que confundido, pero no dijo nada. Le gustaba esa parte de Heero, la que siempre se encontraba oculta bajo esa máscara de soldado perfecto.

'Gomen ne… es que yo…'. El corazón le latía cada vez más y más fuerte, sentía que iba a explotar. Casi no podía respirar… 'Heero… yo… me daba miedo perderte… porque yo… te… yo te amo…'Esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, una persona común y corriente nunca hubiese podido escuchar lo que el muchacho dijo, pero como se trata de Heero y su baka trenzado… para él todo era posible escuchar. Ante las palabras del trenzado Heero no sabía que decir lo primero que pensó fue… _Yo también te amo_, pero en el momento en el que iba a abrir la boca… Las palabras no salieron y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar fuertemente el cuerpo cálido que tenía en los brazos. Guiado por su instinto, le dio un beso tierno en la cabeza. La mano con la que acariciaba el pelo del muchacho se deslizó por la cara del mismo hasta llegar a su mentón. Levantó suavemente la cabeza del de ojos amatistas y se miraron por un buen rato. Las mejillas de Duo ardían y estaban teñidas de un leve color rosa delicioso, los labios entre abiertos. Heero no resistió la tentación de tocar esos bellos labios con los suyos. Duo se sorprendió por la acción de su amigo… ¿se podría decir que ahora son amigos? Bueno, se estaban besando, ¿no?

Duo respondió el beso y cerró los ojos. Fue un beso suave, tierno, impregnado de sentimiento… de pronto se escuchó un sonido y en la pantalla del Gundam apareció Quatre.

El árabe se puso como una fresa por lo que estaba viendo… _Sin embargo, es una escena muy tierna_ pensó Quatre son una sonrisa soñadora.

'Perdón… mejor los llamo después…' dijo Quatre en un susurro. Duo se percató de que los estaban viendo, se separó de Heero y escondió su cara, que estaba del color de un tomate, en el pecho de éste. Heero se sorprendió por la reacción de su amigo… o ¿ya eran más que eso…? Bueno, no importaba en ese momento, ya luego aclararían las cosas entre ellos. Miró a la pantalla y se encontró con un Quatre que tenía un intenso color rojo…

'Winner, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás de un color medio raro…' preguntó, como si nada hubiera sucedido, incluso preguntó un poco preocupado por el color de su amigo.

'Sí… disculpen si… esto… interrumpí algo…' dijo un temeroso Quatre, aunque estaba feliz de que por fin Duo se decidiera a decirle a Heero lo que sentía. Heero era conocido por no demostrar emoción alguna, además él nunca le diría a alguien sobre sus sentimientos…. Aunque no sabía si Heero había o no respondido **explícitamente**, bueno se estaban besando, pero y ¿que tal si Heero no le dijo nada y sólo lo besó? Ya le preguntaría más tarde a Duo que por el momento seguía escondido en el pecho de Heero.

'No te preocupes… no interrumpiste nada…' dijeron al unísono Heero y Duo. Se miraron un momento como si se pidieran explicaciones por lo dicho anteriormente, por el momento decidieron no comentar nada. De eso ya hablarían más tarde…Cada cosa a su debido tiempo.

'Bueno, sólo quería avisarles que la patrulla salvavidas debe estar llegando en unos… *miró su reloj* veinte minutos…' terminó de decir Quatre mirando a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa. De pronto otra persona se unió a la conversación… La cara de Trowa había aparecido, también, en la pantalla del Gundam.

'Fui a ver si Maxwell se encontraba bien y no lo encontré en su Gundam… y supuse que-'calló Trowa al voltear la cabeza para ver a sus amigos. Levantó una ceja y sonrió pícaramente. '¿Me perdí de algo?…' preguntó burlonamente. En ese instante alguien más apareció en la pantalla…

'O.O… ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! Está bien que acepte que mis amigos tienen ciertas inclinaciones… diferentes, pero esto ¡es el colmo! Para remate son unos cursis de m…' dijo un muy molesto Wufei. Es que todo el trayecto, habían escuchado la conversación entre el de ojos azul cobalto y el de ojos amatistas.

'Já, y tú muy macho eres seguro. Bien que te he visto babeando por MI Duo.' Dijo Heero tranquilo, sin ese tono frío en la voz, incluso se le escuchaba algo… divertido.

Wufei abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar lo que el 'soldadito de plomo' dijo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, por no decir BASTANTE sorprendidos por la actitud del muchacho de cabellos rebeldes. Duo que ya estaba bastante confundido por la actitud de Heero, esa fue la gota que se derramó del vaso… Duo levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia las orbes azul cobalto. _Después le preguntaré a que se refirió con lo que le dijo a Wu… _pensó Duo.

'Holda, holda… ¡Ok! ¡¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Heero?!' preguntó entre exaltado y confundido Duo. El aludido enarcó primero una ceja y luego lanzó una carcajada limpia, sincera, alegre; al ver la expresión en la cara de Duo. Nunca habían escuchado una risa tan bella, era hipnotizante y contagiante.

Duo estaba aún más confundido y cuando todos se empezaron a reír. Sobre la cabeza de Duo había un GRAN signo de interrogación. Si antes no entendía nada, pues ahora estaba peor…

'¡¿Me podrían decir de que fuckin' thing se ríen?!' preguntó un indignado Duo. Pero solo logró que la risa se intensificara aún más. Hasta que por fin alguien habló, pero Duo ya estaba haciendo pucheritos.

'Gomen ne, Duo…' dijo Quatre con un par de lagrimitas en borde de los ojos y las mejillas un poco ruborizadas de tanto reírse.

'De verdad… Duo… ¿de verdad no sabes de que nos reímos?' dijo Trowa ya un poco más serio, tratando de aparentar que no se había reído. Pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la cara de su amigo pelilargo. Duo negó con la cabeza, como un niñito, y miraba a todos con cara de perrito abandonado para que le dijeran de qué se habían reído… No vale, él también quería reírse. De pronto sintió que una cálida mano se posaba en su mejilla y dirigía su cara hacia arriba. Sus ojos se toparon con un par de ojos azul cobalto, sostuvieron las miradas un buen rato, perdiéndose en ese profundo mar azul.

'No te preocupes… no nos reíamos de ti…'dijo Heero al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una tierna y sincera sonrisa. Los presentes casi se caen de espaldas… Era muy, muy raro ver al soldado perfecto sonreír, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, esa sonrisa era dedicada para alguien especial en su corazón. Por ese motivo, todos, al ver la sonrisa, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que también sonreír. Sí, hasta Wufei sonrió. Duo asintió con la cabeza y la apoyó contra el pecho de Heero, en nueva cuenta. Del cuerpo de Heero se desprendía un aroma fresco y relajante lo que hizo que lentamente fuera perdiendo la conciencia y cayera en un profundo sueño…

'Bueno compañero, nos vemos' dijo Wufei haciendo una venia con la cabeza.

'Hn' respondió Heero, había vuelto a ser el soldado perfecto que todos conocían, Wufei negó con la cabeza y cortó la comunicación. Trowa miró a Heero a los ojos, este último asintió con la cabeza.

'Nos vemos…' dijo Trowa en el mismo tono monótono de siempre. Él y Heero eran muy buenos amigos, se entendían muy bien, tanto, que no eran necesarias las palabras entre esos dos. Quatre suspiró, era muy típico de ellos no decir nada… dirigió su mirada aqua hacia el morocho.

'Heero… la patrulla salvavidas debe estar llegando en cualquier momento…' dijo en un susurro Quatre al ver que Duo se había quedado dormido.

'Arigatō, Quatre…' respondió en un susurro también, mirando fijamente esos ojos aguamarina, pero su mirada no era dura ni fría… por el contrario, era cálida y llena de agradecimiento. Quatre se sorprendió un poco _Duo ha hecho un excelente trabajo al ablandar su frío y solitario corazón… es tan común en él…_ pensó el rubio al mismo tiempo en el que sonreía. 'Ay, vamos hombre… yo haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos…' dijo sonriendo más ampliamente.

Heero se sorprendió al escucha que el rubio le decía 'amigo', no es que le disgustara, pero… no sabía porque había personas como ellos que, a pesar de su carácter, lo consideraban su amigo.

Quatre sabía que Heero no se refería a lo de la patrulla, sino por algo mucho más personal… ya se imaginaba que el muchacho de ojos azul cobalto sabía que él, Quatre, había convencido a Duo a que le confesase sus sentimientos. Ah, sí, Quatre también sabía que Heero estaba enamorado de Duo, por eso lo convenció. Muy en el fondo, Heero agradecía a su rubio amigo por esa razón… En ese momento, en su corazón había una paz y una tranquilidad que nunca había sentido, sonrió y miró el frágil cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos… Mientras esté cerca de su baka trenzado, no habría nada que pudiese romper esa tranquilidad.

Quatre desconectó la comunicación, ellos ya habían llegado a tierra, hacía un buen rato.

888888888888888888

Sus familias los esperaban ahí. De la nada una nube de polvo, seguida por un fuerte sonido y un leve temblor, se dirigió hacia Quatre. Él ya se imaginaba de quiénes se trataban, así que sólo se dejó llevar. De pronto, se vio a un Quatre abrazado y besado por un montón de mujeres, todas de cabellos rubios, ojos claros y piel blanca. Las 29 hermanas de Quatre, lo habían 'atrapado' y le regañaban cariñosamente por haberse demorado tanto. Quatre estaba al lado de Trowa, que como siempre no denotaba emoción alguna y miraba hacia el horizonte. Quatre le ofreció a Trowa quedarse en su casa mientras buscaban a su familia… Trowa aceptó de muy buena gana y se vio atrapado por la mana-, ejem, por las hermanas de Quatre, al igual como se había encontrado hace poco éste último. Las hermanas de Quatre podían llegar a ser demasiado cariñosas.

888888888888888888

Por otra parte, Wufei se encontró con su familia, su padre y sus 3 hermanas, dos mayores y una menor. Él era el único hijo capaz de heredar el puesto de su padre por ser el único hombre. Era el engreído de las hermanas…

'WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…' gritaron en coro las tres hermanas. Las tres tenían el pelo negro, lacio y largo. Pero lo que las diferenciaba era el color de sus ojos… La mayor, Mei, tenía ojos color ambar; la segunda, Ly, tenía ojos color zafiro; y la menor, Nai, ojos de color rubí. Las tres se lanzaron hacia Wufei. Su padre los veía de lejos… con cierta nostalgia en los ojos, pero bastante contento porque su hijo, el 'hombrecito' de la casa, había llegado. Antes de que él, Wufei, se fuera a pelear, su padre lo trataba con indiferencia… como se hacía antiguamente. Pero no recapacitó hasta que estuvo a punto de perder a su único hijo hombre y heredero, en la guerra. Sabía que su hijo había sufrido la desgracia de perder a su esposa aún muy joven… sabe que duele, porque justo antes de que Wufei se fuera a pelear, su esposa y madre de sus cuatro magníficos hijos, había muerto. Eso y el temor de perder a uno de sus hijos, ablandó ese duro corazón. Pero eso Wufei no lo sabía. Cuando sus hermanas lo soltaron, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos negros su padre, idénticos a los de él.

'Padre, ya llegué…'dijo Wufei serio con una venia. Lo que vino después, nunca se lo pudo haber imaginado. Su padre le sonrió y lo abrazó.

'Te extrañamos, hijo…' dijo su padre entre aliviado y un poco nostálgico.

Wufei estaba más que confundido y con una gran gotota sobre la sien. Nunca había visto a su padre así…. Bueno, habrá que aprovechar que está sentimental.

El chino, respondió el abrazo de su padre. 'Yǐjīng wǒ zài fángzǐlǐ /Ya estoy en casa/…' dijo en su idioma natal.

88888888888888888888

No había mucha separación entre un grupo y otro. Por un lado, se encontraban Quatre y Trowa asediados por las hermanas de Quatre conversando animadamente. Trowa, como siempre, con la misma expresión neutra que lo caracteriza, mientras que Quatre denotaba una enorme sonrisa… pero el único que se dio cuenta de que había algo escondido dentro de esa tierna sonrisa que Quatre siempre mostraba, era Trowa que en ese momento se encontraba mirando de reojo al rubio. Por otro lado, Wufei se encontraba absorto en una 'interesante' conversación con su padre sobre el futuro, en general, de las cosas. Mientras que las hermanas Chang estaban enfrascadas en una amena charla sobre moda, es que la mayor era una famosa diseñadora de modas. La segunda estaba estudiando arquitectura y la última todavía estaba en el colegio.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Trowa se escabulló y se colocó entre los dos grupos mirando al horizonte, por donde se supone que Duo y Heero deberían llegar.

'Ya están por llegar…' dijo en su monótono tono de voz. Los demás dejaron de hablar y se voltearon a mirar hacia el mismo punto que Trowa estaba viendo en ese instante. A lo lejos se podía distinguir una enorme mancha oscura que se acercaba hacia ellos.


	4. Heero II

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que los chicos cortaron la comunicación, para que llegara la patrulla salvavidas, Duo seguía dormido. Heero miró al muchacho que tenía en brazos, abrió la cabina del piloto y miró al exterior. Había una rampa que unía la salida de la cabina con la popa del barco salvavidas. Llevó en brazos a Duo y se dirigió hacia el barco, ahí se encontró con alguien que parecía ser el capitán del navío que lo saludaba con la mano sobre la sien. Extrañamente todos los miraban sonriendo como niños que hubiesen visto a su súper héroe favorito.

'Señor… Es un honor tenerlos en nuestra nave. Soy el capitán Barbosa y ésta es mi tripulación.' Dijo el hombre señalando a un grupo no muy numeroso de personas que se encontraban tras de él. El capitán no era muy mayor, habrá tenido sus 50 años. Tenía el pelo marrón-castaño claro hasta los hombros, bigote y barba del mismo color aunque un poco ralos. La piel clara y ojos de un penetrante color verde claro. Claro que Heero ni se inmutó, lo miró directamente a los ojos y devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento.

'Joven… tenemos preparada una habitación para ustedes… juntos. Espero que no sea molestia…' dijo un poco inseguro el capitán. Se les veía tan jóvenes, apenas unos niños. No debían tener más de 14 o 15 años, pero la mirada dura y fría del joven de ojos azul cobalto denotaba que habían pasado por cosas que cualquier otro tipo de soldado nunca hubiese vivido. _Estos niños fueron entrenados desde pequeños para ser armas perfectas en la batalla… pobres…_ pensó el capitán con nostalgia.

Uno de los marineros guió a Heero hasta el cuarto que les tenían separado. No era muy grande, había dos camas de una plaza separadas por una mesita de noche con una lamparita. Heero colocó a Duo en la segunda cama que se encontraba pegada hacia la ventana, mientras que él se sentaba a su costado para evitar que le pasara algo. Duo empezó a moverse y hablar en sueños…

Era el mismo sueño de siempre…

88888888

_Se encontraba parado en medio de un mar de color rojo… 'Sangre…' pensó Duo amargamente 'siempre estaré rodeado de esto, ¿no?… Para nosotros la paz no es algo más que un sentimiento efímero…' esbozó una amarga sonrisa. Sí, ellos nunca volverían a ser normales… La guerra había dejado una marca muy profunda en ellos. 'Mientras nosotros, los soldados, sigamos existiendo… la guerra nunca va a acabar…' pensó macabramente, pero esta vez no era Duo el que pensaba eso… era Shinigami. De pronto todo se volvió negro y un torrente de imágenes pasó frente a sus ojos, mientras ese doloroso recuerdo se hacía presente en su mente…_

'_Duo… cariño, necesito… que me prometas algo…' dijo la voz de una mujer, entrecortadamente. Antes de encontrar a su verdadera familia, Duo vivía en una parroquia en la colonia L2. En ella vivía con el padre Bernard y la hermana Teresa, además de otros niños que tampoco tenían hogar ni familia. Un día las fuerzas de la Alianza irrumpieron en la capilla matando al padre y dejando moribunda a la hermana. Los niños habían sido ocultados en las catacumbas de la capilla, pero Duo se escondió en lo alto y vio todo lo que pasó. }_

'_Duo… tienes que ir a la Tierra… y…… buscar a… a… a tu familia allá…' dijo entrecortadamente la Hermana. 'No llores… hijo mío. El… el padre Bernard… murió… con la conciencia… limpia… y tranquila por haberlos… por haberlos dejado a salvo…' dijo la hermana al ver que el pequeño de unos 5 o 6 años la miraba con los ojos acuosos, como avisando que se avecinaba un tormenta. Pero lo que más le sorprendió al pequeño fue lo que la hermana le dijo sobre su familia justo antes de morir… _

'_Duo, mi niño… ttus… padres… y hermana… todavía siguen… vivos. Cuando… te enencontramos ese día… en la calle… llevabas esto…' le mostró lo que parecía ser una cadena con una cruz de plata. Duo levantó temblorosamente una mano para tomar el collar. 'Anda… búscalos… según lo úl último que… me… han informado se encuentran… en la… Tierra…. Sé feliz… mi niño… tú más que nadie… Te quiero mucho… Duo…'dijo la Hermana en un hilo de voz. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, su corazón empezó a latir más despacio y el tiempo entre bombeada y bombeada se hizo cada vez mayor hasta que se detuvo por completo. Duo no podía creer lo que había pasado… una de las personas que más quería en su vida, se encontraba ahí, sin vida. _

'_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' gritó Duo a todo pulmón entre sollozos. Estuvo largo rato sollozando, solo, en la capilla que lo acogió durante un corto tiempo de su vida…_

_88888888888_

Sudaba frío, se había levantado agitado… Las lágrimas se mezclaban con el sudor salado que emanaba de su piel.

Heero había estado viendo como el trenzado se movía incesantemente encima de la cama. Esto lo preocupó un poco, el trenzado no paraba de negar entre sueños, su voz sonaba cada vez más temerosa, triste, dolida… hasta que de un momento a otro se sentó como alma a la que se la lleva el diablo. Estaba sudando… Heero no pudo evitar ver caer lágrimas por el rostro de su amigo, mezclándose con el sudor. Era muy perceptivo, hasta de lo mínimos detalles se enteraba, y más si se trataba de cierto trenzado loco…

El trenzado miró hacia ambos lados y se dio con la sorpresa de que lo habían estado observando. Heero estaba sentado, ahí, en la cama que se encontraba al costado. Había visto detenidamente, dado que cuando abrió los ojos, se dio con la sorpresa de que ya no se encontraba en la cabina del Wing Zero.

Heero, al ver a su 'amigo' en esa condición… sip, el sabía que algo molestaba profundamente al ojiamatista y…. por puro instinto se paró y se dirigió hacia su amigo, quedando frente a frente con el pelilargo.

Duo vio, asombrado como el otro se acercaba a su cama mirándolo a los ojos con un extraño sentimiento de preocupación………. ¿preocupación? Bueno, no le importaba, con tenerlo cerca era suficiente. Inconcientemente se abrazó a Heero por la cintura y sollozó con la cara escondida en el bien formad abdomen del soldadito de plomo…. //// XD

Heero se sorprendió por la reacción de su 'amigo'. Lo abrazó con un brazo por los hombros y con el otro acarició dulcemente la cabeza del pelilargo.

'Ya……. Ya pasó, todo fue un sueño……. Sólo un sueño…'dijo el ojicobalto en voz extrañamente suave, sin dejar de ser dulce y encantadora…. Demasiado raro para ser el soldadito estoico… XD

Duo se aferró al cuerpo de Heero, la calidez del cuerpo del otro le resultaba tan acogedora y protectora. Ese olor, a naturaleza, fresco y salvaje al mismo tiempo.

No supieron por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero Duo ya se había quedado dormido, más que al instante. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta, llamando la atención del morocho de pelo rebelde.

'Adelante…'dijo Heero en voz neutra.

'Sr. en breves minutos estaremos pisando tierra.' Dijo el soldado de manera formal y cordial sin abrir la puerta.

Minutos después habían llegado a tierra. Duo seguía durmiendo en el regazo de Heero.

'Duo…'llamó Heero en voz suave. 'Duo levántate, ya llegamos…'. Duo emitió un leve gruñido para alertar al que lo estuviera despertando que lo dejara seguir durmiendo. Es que de verdad era bien flojo para levantarse…

'Dormilón…'pensó divertido Heero. Esbozó una frágil sonrisa que nadie llegó a ver.

'Despiértate, baka!' dijo ya un poco impaciente el ojicobalto. Duo empezó a removerse tratando de apartar el sueño. Lentamente abrió sus ojos mientras levantaba su cabeza. Su mirada chocó con la azul cobalto, perdiéndose inmediatamente en ese mar que representaba las orbes azules de Heero. Esbozó una sincera sonrisa…

'Gomen ne, Heechan…' dijo Duo levantándose y desperezándose como un gato. 'Parece un gatito…'pensó Heero divertido y se le ocurrió algo…

'Baka, neko…' dijo en un susurro, pero suficientemente audible para que el trenzado lo escuchara. El aludido dejó de desperezarse y miró curioso a Heero con una sonrisa divertida.

'¿Cómo me llamaste?' dijo Duo acercándose lentamente a Heero. Había un rastro de picardía en aquellos enormes ojos amatistas. Al ver esta reacción, a Heero le había entrado un poco de miedo porque sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer su 'amigo'. Pero, por otro lado, se sentía ansioso por ver lo que haría, era tan impredecible a veces…

'Nada......' dijo Heero 'eres un neko......' mirando directamente a los ojos de Duo. Duo sonrió aún más y se abalanzó contra Heero..... Lo estaba abrazando por el cuello mientras restregaba su cachete con el del morocho que se encontraba entre sorprendido e irritado.

'¡¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!' bramó Heero sin hacer algún ademán para que el trenzado lo soltase. Duo se separó al instante resentido. Miró al de ojos azules cobalto haciendo un lindo pucherito. Sip, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Heero reaccionara así con cada locura que hacía.

'Sólo estoy interpretando mi papel como debe ser……' dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando directamente a los ojos de Heero con una pícara sonrisa en la cara. Heero levantó una ceja, escéptico, ese ser sí que sabía sacarlo de quicio, pero eso era una de las cosas que más le atraían del trenzado. Así, sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió con una mano la barbilla y con la otra la cintura del ojivioleta acercando su rostro peligrosamente. El rostro de Duo estaba de un color rojo intenso, no pensó que Heero reaccionaría así. Pudieron sentir el aliento de cada uno chocando suavemente sus labios. Se miraban directamente a los ojos

'Baka, neko…'dijo Heero en un susurro, sin perder contacto de los ojos del trenzado, antes de depositar un suave beso en los dulces labios de Duo y cerrar los ojos automáticamente. Éste último, sorprendido por la acción del ojicobalto, solo se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos lentamente y correspondió a ese dulce beso.

Extrañaba ese dulce sabor de la boca del trenzado. Lo que sentía era algo indescriptible. Nunca se iba a cansar de probar esos labios, esa boca…

Después de un rato, se separaron por falta de aire, sus ojos al abrirse no perdieron contacto, las mejillas de ambos estaban de un color rojo suave. Se separaron completamente para poder ponerse en marcha.

Cuando Duo intentó ponerse de pie, un terrible dolor le aquejó en el tobillo, haciendo que volviera a sentarse en la cama. Heero al ver que Duo se volvía a sentar en al cama, se dirigió hacia él y se puso en cuclillas para revisar el lugar afectado.

'Baka…' susurró Heero al ver el tobillo. Tenía un esguince en el tobillo derecho que no le permitía apoyar el pie. Lentamente el morocho de cabellos revueltos retiró el zapato y la media del pie lastimado con mucha delicadeza… no quería lastimar aquella frágil figura con alguno de sus bruscos movimientos. Duo sólo atinó a cerrar fuertemente los ojos en el momento en el que el zapato y media fueron completamente retirados. Heero se paró y fue en busca del botiquín que siempre llevaba consigo. De ahí sacó un par de vendas y una crema para los golpes y esas cosas XD. Se dirigió hacia Duo, puso el pie dañado del otro sobre una de las rodillas mientras que le colocaba y sobaba suavemente la crema sobre la parte herida.

Se sentía bien… esa tibia sensación sobre su piel. El dolor iba aminorándose… pudo sentir que Heero le ponía las vendas alrededor del pie. Ya se sentía mucho mejor… pero no solo por el hecho de que su pie ya estaba mejor, sino por otra cosa. Duo se puso de pie con la ayuda de Heero. Éste último mientras pasaba uno de los brazos de Duo por su cuello, sintió el dulce aroma del trenzado… era tan irresistible, adictivo…. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para no dejarse llevar por el aroma del trenzado. Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron hacia la proa del barco por donde se había colocado una rampa para permitir el descenso de los tripulantes.

8888888888888

Duo y Heero caminaron en silencio, bajaron por la rampa y levantaron la mirada. Allá, no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, estaban sus amigos con sus respectivas familias. Una mujer de cabellos castaños largos y ojos violetas se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos… No tendría más de 40 años, aunque no los aparentaba…. Tenía la piel clara y llevaba puesto un vestido de verano color violeta con flores de cerezo como estampado. A su lado se veía a una hermosa jovencita de ojos azul eléctrico, una larga cabellera castaña clara y piel blanca… era casi igual a Duo, sólo que la chica no poseía el mismo misterioso atractivo de Duo. Un poco más atrás venía caminando un hombre alto, de piel clara aunque un poco bronceada. Tenía unos ojos azul-eléctrico iguales a los de la jovencita y esbozaba una dulce sonrisa, como aquellas que solía dar Duo para aquellos que más quería. Debía ser su padre. Una vez que llegaron a ellos, el padre de Duo toma el lugar que antes estaba Heero y los cuatro le agradecen.

Por su parte, el trenzado mira angustiado a Heero. No quería que se vaya. Heero vio la cara de Duo y vio que hacia un disimulado pucherito, al cual Heero solo sonrió tiernamente. En esa sonrisa solo se hacía notar una cosa… amor. Pero ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta, salvo el trenzado que le respondía con una sonrisa igual de expresiva. Sin siquiera decírselo, ellos sabían lo que sentía el uno por el otro. Los otros tres que se habían quedado impactados por la belleza del chico de ojos azul cobalto, se sorprendieron aún más al verlo sonreír de esa manera… era la escena más bella que habían visto desde que llegaron. Cuando voltearon, una vez que el morocho se había dado la vuelta para irse, vieron otra escena que también los dejó perplejos. La sonrisa que llevaba Duo en la cara nunca la había visto; irradiaba un inmenso cariño, tranquilidad… Pero no se dieron cuenta del enorme sentimiento que se escondía tras esa sonrisa. Sólo iba dedicada a una persona en especial, y esa persona era Heero.

Al voltearse, Heero se dio con la sorpresa de que un par de personas lo habían estado mirando. Una señora que no pasaba de los 40, alta, delgada, de tez bronceada, de cabellos cortos color chocolate y unos ojos azul cobalto que resaltaban a lo lejos. Iba acompañada por un señor de unos 42 años, alto, de tez blanca, ojos de un verde intenso, pelo negro azabache y revuelto, completamente rebelde. La mujer tenía una enorme y sincera sonrisa en sus labios… Heero, recobrándose de la sorpresa, se acercó con paso tranquilo hacia la pareja.

'Tada ima…' dijo en voz neutral. La mujer había extrañado a horrores a su 'hijo'.

Ella era la hermana gemela de la mamá de Heero. Los padres de éste habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito cuando él, Heero, era aún muy pero muy pequeño. Desde entonces, su tía Ann y su esposo, se encargaron de cuidarlo como si fuera un hijo. La tía Ann no podía tener hijos debido a una extraña enfermedad; su esposo, James, la había apoyado en todo desde que se casaron. Heero se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos, los miró directamente a los ojos y esbozó una débil pero sincera sonrisa. Muy pocas veces lo había visto sonreír desde que empezó a entrenar para ser soldado. Ann se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó con la ternura que solo una madre podría dar. Heero correspondió, hundiendo su cara en el tibio cuello de su madre. Su padre, también se acercó a ellos, abrazándolos a ambos. Heero sentía un gran respeto y cariño por aquel hombre, desde que él recuerda, James siempre lo había tratado como a un hijo. Además se encontraban felices de que su hijo haya encontrado a tan admirables amigos y a aquella persona que llenaba por completo el corazón del de cabellos revueltos. Si, se habían dado cuenta de cómo Heero le había sonreído al muchachito de increíble belleza; y cómo éste último le había correspondido. No pudieron, en un comienzo, evitar pensar que aquel joven de exquisita mirada violeta era en realidad una bella jovencita.

'Bienvenido, hijo…' dijeron al mismo tiempo los padres del muchacho estoico…

Fin del Flash Back…

8888888888888

Heero se encontraba, todavía, parado con los ojos cerrados frente al ramillete de orquídeas color amatista. Fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, mientras que una traviesa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar la gota de agua salada que salía de sus ojos azul cobalto. Hacía años que no sabía de su trenzado, estaba confundido, dado que nunca hablaron claramente sobre la relación que tenían. Sin saberlo, en el otro lado del mundo, un muy confundido trenzado le daba vueltas al mismo tema…

'Duo…' dijo en un susurro Heero mirando una de las orquídeas amatistas, una que sobresalía del montón… mientras que la imagen de un sonriente Duo aparecía en su mente. Necesitaba expresar todos esos sentimientos que lo embargaban, necesitaba desahogarse y su única manera de hacerlo era tocando el piano que tantos recuerdos le traía.

8888888888

Se encontraba sentada en su estudio revisando unos papeles, cuando escuchó una hermosa melodía que provenía de la sala. La canción emanaba una tristeza muy profunda, cualquiera que la escuchara rompería en llanto, pero además, pasando casi imperceptible, denotaba un amor puro… aquel amor que solo los mismísimos dioses podían dar. Se levantó lentamente, procurando no hacer ningún ruido y se dirigió a la sala. La puerta se encontraba abierta… ahí sentado frente al piano, se encontraba Heero quien tocaba habilidosamente las teclas del piano con los ojos cerrados. El muchacho llevaba un pantalón blanco de drill, una camisa beige de hilo y unas sandalias de cuero marrón. Estaban en verano y ésa era la ropa más fresca que se podía usar en aquella época. Heero sintió que había alguien ahí, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Terminó de tocar la pieza, levantó lentamente la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que se encontraba recostada en la puerta. Su madre había estado escuchando atentamente la música con los ojos cerrados. Cuando la pieza terminó, levantó la vista hacia su hijo que ahora la miraba tranquilo, pero en el fondo de esos hermosos ojos azul cobalto pudo ver una enorme tristeza.

'Lo extrañas mucho, ¿verdad, Heero?' ella sabía que a su hijo le era difícil hablar sobre sentimientos, en especial de los suyos…. También sabía que a su hijo le gustaba un chico, ese chico de ojos amatistas y sonrisa resplandeciente. Ni ella ni su esposo se mostraron reacios por la… este… decisión de su hijo. Al contrario, como eso era nuevo para ellos y con lo curiosos que eran, bombardearon a su hijo con un montón de preguntas sobre el tema… ¿Cómo se sentía? ¿Si ya eran novios? ¿Cómo se llamaba el susodicho? Y cosas por el estilo, incluso unas demasiado personales que solo hicieron que Heero perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía y empezó a jugar con ellos una guerra de cojines y almohadones.

Tenía tiempo que no se divertía así con sus padres. Solo con cierto trenzado que le ponía el mundo de cabeza. Ciertamente, estaba locamente enamorado de ese baka trenzado, al principio no lo supo, dado que nunca había sentido algo similar y eso lo confundía, pero una vez que habló con sus padres estos le dijeron que estaba irremediablemente enamorado… ¿Amor? Nunca pensó en eso, porque no sabía como se sentía.

El joven de cabellos cafés completamente rebeldes asintió con la cabeza mientras devolvía su mirada al piano. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, los cerró y trató de clamarse, mientras tanto su madre se iba acercando a él. Lo abrazó por la espalda haciendo que Heero diera un respingo del susto. Colocó una mano sobre los brazos de su madre que ahora lo rodeaban por los hombros.

'Heero, hijo mío… No te preocupes, yo creo que pronto se van a volver a ver.' mientras decía esto se separaba un poco de su hijo para poder darle la vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos. La expresión que llevaba este en la cara hizo que el corazón de Ann se rompiera en mil pedazos. Su hijo la miraba entre esperanzado y triste, pero lo que más se notaba era el dolor… dolor por no tener a la persona que quieres cerca de ti; por no saber si, después de tanto tiempo, esa persona todavía corresponde a tus sentimientos, preocupación…

Al ver la cara de su madre se sorprendió de que lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa, algo se traía entre manos… eso estaba más que seguro. Frunció un poco el ceño. Al parecer Ann se dio cuenta e hizo un leve pucherito en tono de reproche. Heero suspiró, en ciertas cosas su madre se parecía tanto al trenzado, pero había algo más en éste último que nadie más tenía. Algo que lo hacía único y especial.

'Madre… ¿qué tramas?' dijo sin rodeos Heero, como es su costumbre. Su madre lo miró sorprendida, que bien se conocían, pero cambió su rostro por uno que fingía sentir dolor e indignación frente a las palabras de su hijo.

'Pero… Heero es que ¿no confías en tu madre?…' dijo haciendo un puchero. Era una teatrera excelente, eso ella lo sabía y se sentía muy orgullosa de ello. Heero suspiró y miró a su madre.

'¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?…'preguntó tranquilo el de cabello revuelto.

'A decir verdad, si…' dijo su madre poniendo el rostro serio y sentándose a su costado, en la banquita.

'Hijo…. Ayer tuve una reunión con los padres de tus amigos… los pilotos' dijo su madre en voz tranquila. 'Y estuvimos hablando un buen rato, hasta que uno de ellos propuso algo…'terminó de hablar para mirar a su hijo. 'El que lo propuso fue el padre de tu amigo, el trenzado… creo que se llama Duo. Bueno, él dijo que ya no podía soportar que su hijo se encontrara en el estado que estaba, más no nos detalló cuál era éste.' dijo Ann al ver la cara de preocupación de Heero.

'¡¿Qué?!¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que propuso?' dijo Heero un poco desesperado y preocupado. Ya no se preocupaba en esconder sus sentimientos, por lo menos no tanto como antes. Temía la respuesta que le daría su madre. Más la respuesta que ésta le dio, lo sacó de sus casillas. Su madre sonrió por la reacción de Heero, ya se lo esperaba.

'Él propuso que… los cinco… deberían…'dijo despacio para disfrutar de las reacciones de su hijo, ¡qué mala era! Heero se estaba exasperando, ya no podía aguantar la intriga…

'¡¿Qué dijo?!' dijo ya irritado Heero y… eso SI era de temer.

'Ay, pero que carácter! T.T y yo que te tengo que soportar… Bueno, bueno. El dijo que los cinco deberían estudiar este último año todos juntos, en una misma universidad. Dijo que eso sería lo mejor para ustedes.' Dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de Heero que inmediatamente fue reemplazada por una de inmensa felicidad. Abrazó a su madre, quien al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero, luego, correspondió al abrazo.

Había una sonrisa radiante en la cara del muchacho generalmente estoico.

'Madre,… ¿En dónde vamos a estudiar?' preguntó un tanto curioso, pero no lo hizo notar.

'Ah!… Bueno, la verdad… es que… ¡No tengo la más mínima idea!' dijo un tanto sorprendida Ann. Se había emocionado tanto que se olvidó de preguntar sobre el lugar donde los chicos iban a estar. Heero negó resignado moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero eso no evitó sentir como ese vacío que hacía años se apoderaba de su corazón se iba llenando lentamente.

'Y…. ¿Cuándo partimos, madre?' preguntó Heero serio, nuevamente. Ya nada le sorprendía de su madre, era tan despistada como Duo. _¿Habrá sido por eso de que me enamoré de él?... No, no lo creo, hay algo más… hay algo más en Duo que me hace sentir así… que hace que me enamore cada vez más y más de él… seee… ya lo acepté, estoy idiotamente enamorado de ese baka trenzado… ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué me torturas de esta deliciosa manera?!... ¡Demonios!_ pensaba Heero mientras que su madre le respondía la pregunta, o sea, no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada…

'Heero… Heero… ¡HEERO!' dijo su madre gritando al ver que no le estaba poniendo la más mínima atención.

'¿Uh?' dijo Heero cuando el grito de su madre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

'Heero, hijo, ¿me estabas escuchando?' preguntó la madre tranquilamente. Sabía que su hijo siempre anda pensando en esa persona que ocupó su corazón, no lo podía culpar, a ella también le pasó lo mismo con el que ahora es su marido. Suspiró.

'Perdón, madre… ¿decías?' dijo Heero en un tono tranquilo. Debía dejar de pensar en el trenzado bonito, ya lo iba a ver después.

'Bueno… Te decía que mañana está saliendo el jet, que preventers nos prestó muy amablemente, hacia la universidad y…' pero fue interrumpida por Heero.

'¿¡MAÑANA!?' gritó Heero. '¡¿Cómo que mañana?! ¿Preventers? ¿Qué tiene que ver Preventers en todo esto?... Yo ya no trabajo para ellos…' preguntó Heero un poco alterado e incrédulo. ¡Era muy poco tiempo! ¿Para qué?... Pues para tragarse todavía la situación y saber como iría a reaccionar cuando lo viera… ¡Dios! Por que todo le pasaba a él… y… POR QUÉ MIERDA SE HACÍA ESOS CUSTIONAMIENTOS EN ESE MOMENTO, ya vería después como se las arreglaba.

'Sí, MAÑANA. Así que anda preparándote y haciendo tu maleta, porque mañana te vas. Y, con respecto a Preventers, pues, pregúntale a tu amigo chino de eso.' Dijo su madre con una sonrisa, le daba mucha gracia ver a su hijo en ese estado, tan indefenso, tan confundido… tan enamorado.

'¿Wufei? ¿Qué tiene que ver Wufei en esto? Madre hay algo que no me estás diciendo… ¬¬' dijo Heero en tono de advertencia.

Su madre lo miró 'inocentemente', dándole a entender que no le diría nada más del asunto, por que no quería o por que no sabía… _Creo que es lo segundo…_ pensó con una gotita resbalándole por la sien.

'Pero, Pero… esta bien… Solo una pregunta más, ¿Cómo que 'te vas'? ¿Acaso no vienes conmigo?' preguntó Heero terriblemente serio, tanto que su madre dio un respingo, ya no había confusión, ni ningún otro sentimiento en su rostro, sólo determinación y sus ojos irradiaban ráfagas heladas.

'Pos… eso mismo. Y, no, no voy a ir contigo, ¡ya tas muy viejote además!' dijo su madre divertida y recuperada del susto por el radical cambio de actitud de su hijo. Heero dejó su máscara de determinación y frialdad, para dejar paso a una tierna y pequeña sonrisa que sólo su madre y Duo podían sacar con sus alocadas ocurrencias. Al ver esa sonrisa, su madre también sonrió… _ese chico sí que ha hecho un gran cambio contigo, Heero. Me alegra mucho que haya una persona que te haga feliz…_ pensó su madre mientras admiraba la hermosa sonrisa de su hijo, una lágrima de felicidad se atrevió a salir de sus orbes azul-cobalto. Se paró al instante, haciendo que Heero diera un respingo, esta vez. 'Bueno, hijo, será mejor que vayamos a hacer las maletas de una buena vez… Ah! De paso tenemos que alistar las cosas de Kiba…' dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

'¿Kiba? ¿Kiba también vendrá con nosotros? o.o??' preguntó asombrado Heero.

'Sip, tienes que llevarlo… Según el abuelo de tu amigo…. Trowa… si mal no recuerdo, dice que se les tiene permitido llevar una mascota por alumno… y como uds. van a vivir juntos a los alrededores del complejo universitario. ^^' dijo Ann

'Esta bien, madre…' dijo Heero sin dejar de sonreír, estaba muy feliz porque iba a volver a ver a Duo, su Duo. Aunque se dio cuenta que su madre le dijo 'vayamos a hacer las maletas', así que decidió preguntarle.

'Un momento… ¿no que no ibas a ir conmigo?' preguntó Heero un poco suspicaz. Su madre lo miró un momento y sonrió divertidamente.

'Sí, es que tu que tanto me insistes… pues me decidí en ir, solo un tiempito. ¡Además! ¡Cómo voy a perderme la oportunidad de ver a mi yerno! Eso sería ser una mala madre, y yo ¡no lo soy!' dijo su madre antes que Heero pudiese decir algo.

Por su lado, Heero al escuchar a su madre decir 'yerno' los colores se le subieron al rostro. Hasta ese momento, no se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero en caso de que el trenzado sintiera todavía lo mismo que él, de hecho que no lo pensaría dos veces y se lo propondría. Dio un largo suspiro, se levantaron y ambos salieron lentamente de la sala de música para dirigirse al cuarto de Heero para prepararse para el día siguiente…

Notas del autor

Gracias por leer!

Hagan click al botoncito! Y dejen su REVIEW!


End file.
